You're My Destiny
by CirelondielGreenleaf
Summary: Just a note: I suck at summaries   This is about Seto Kaiba and how he falls in love with Malinda an OC. Not 100% sure where I'm going with the plot yet this is the first fanfiction I have wrote in a long time.


~Just a little side note this is my first story on here so let me know in a nice way if it sucks really bad~  
>Cirelondiel- Much to my dismay I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I own nothing but Melinda and the plot bunnies<p>

* * *

><p>You're My Destiny: Chapter One<p>

As I walked down the street, I kept my head lowered as usual. The surprised, and sickened looks I attracted from other people on the street embarrassed me to no end. Tripping over my shoelace, I tumbled to the ground; adding yet another scrape to my already bleeding arm. I cried out, but pulled my self up. `I refuse to be weak. How can I expect to become a strong duelest, and defeat those dumb bullies at school if I cry over some stupid scrapes?` Although, there are much more than just a couple scrapes on my body. My arms are such a dark color from the bruises alone it was hard to believe, and my once new shirt was hanging off my small frame in shreds. It had been the same routine everyday since Duel Monsters had been introduced by the great Maximillion Pegasus. Once I get to school, a group of guys who call themselves the best duelest in Domino City beat the shit out of me. They believe Duel Monsters to be a "mans" game and that girls don't deserve the right to play. They seem to believe that hitting me and making me bleed a little will stop me. That it will scare me into never playing again; but they are sorely wrong. No matter what they do I will not give in. I may just be some eight year old girl, but I'm a great duelest...and one day I will show that to the rest of the world. As I was limping home, I spotted the orphanage that I pass everyday, its my signal that I'm almost home. Sighing in relief, I knew that my mom would be home to help me clean my freshly opened wounds. Then, remembering yesterdays conversation I felt my face fall sadly.

~Flashback to yesterday~  
>My mother sighed as I limped through the kitchen door. "Again Melinda? When are those boys going to leave you alone?" She asked the worn out question. I felt a couple tears leak from my eyes. The only person who ever saw me cry was my mother. "I'm sorry mother. But I refuse to give in to them." I sat down at the kitchen table as my mother carried the first aid kit over to me. She continued ranting as she began cleaning the gash on my leg. Today they had actually used sticks on me. "They are never going to stop, you need to tell a teacher," she insisted. I winced as the peroxide touched my open flesh, and rapidly shook my head back and forth. "No! I am just as much allowed to play CARD game as them! They're just stupid boys!" I yelled like a child. I sounded like a little girl who was complaining that boys had cooties. My mothers sad eyes looked up at me from my leg. She gently touched my bruised face. "You are so stubborn my daughter." I smiled, it hurt but I didn't let it show. I had grown very tough since we moved here. "I must have gotten that from you," I stated. My mom tried to smile but it failed and she quietly went back to bandaging my leg. I knew how much it hurt her to see me like this everyday. Worse each day when I came home from school. But what was I going to do? I would never, NEVER, give in to ANYONE.<p>

~Back to present~  
>I blinked my eyes and looked at my surroundings. Noticing a swing set over by the orphanage, I went to sit on it and rest before I finished walking home. As soon as I sat down, my leg cried in relief as the pain started to decrease, and it began to pulsate as if it had its own heart beat. I breathed in the fresh air as the wind blew gently through my long dark brown hair. Suddenly, my little peace was disturbed by a couple of voices. "Seto...look over their. Who is that girl?" Came one voice. Keeping my head lowered, I looked up through the curtain on my hair to find the owner of the voice. I noticed two bodies; one was short, and he appeared to be younger than I; he had long, messy black hair. I looked to the taller one who appeared to be older than me, with brown hair that fell to the back of his neck and into his eyes just slightly. "I don't know Mokuba. I've never seen her around here," the one called Seto answered the one apparently named Mokuba. Mokuba had a sad expression on his face. "She looks lonley...I'm gonna go talk to her!" And before his friend could object he was running towards me. Shock consumed me, no one ever wanted to talk to me. Although, this kid didn't know me at all, disgust was normally the reaction I got. As soon as people looked at me, they instantly wanted nothing to do with the sad little girl who looked homeless. Once he reached me, he stood in front of me and shifted awkwardly. "Um...hi...my names Mokuba. Who are you? Are you new here?" He asked, just as his friend made it over. I continued to keep my head down although the strain was beginning to make my neck hurt. "No," I answered quietly. "I'm just sitting here." Mokuba nodded and looked to his friend for help. He ignored the silent question, continued to stare at me, and instead asked his own question. "What happened to you? You look awful," . "Non of your business!" I snapped. The outbreak surprised both me and Seto. Usually I don't react that way. He looked taken back by my out burst but didn't move. Instead he glared at me in anger. "I just asked a simple question! If you are in need of assistance-" But i cut him off before he could finish. "I don't need your help and I don't need to tell a complete stranger something he wouldn't care about!" I got up to leave, but my leg gave out and I fell over in a big heap. Groaning I made no effort to get up, maybe if I lay here long enough they will give up and leave. To my surprise the both of them were at my side in an instant. "Mokuba go get help!" The one named Seto yelled. "On it big bro!" he yelled and ran to the orphanage. `So they're brothers?` Seto rolled me onto my back and moved my hair so that it wasn't on my face. Today I had done a fairly good job of protecting my face from the hits so it didn't look as bad. Also, I have been trying my best to learn self defense to fight back. Suddenly it was if all the energy in my body had evaporated; the last thing I saw before I blacked out, were two bright blue eyes, staring intently at my dark brown eyes.<p>

When I woke up I found my self in a plain room, lying on a plain bed. Blinking my eyes I looked around for someone...my mom or dad maybe. But instead I found the boy...Seto...passed out in a chair next to the bed. I squinted my eyes at him and jabbed my finger into his stomach. His eyes flew open and he fell out of his chair. I started laughing as he stood up glaring at me. "Hey! That was not funny!" He yelled. I stopped laughing and stared into his beautiful blue eyes. I continued to squint at him as i sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" I asked. Seto sat down on the bed next to me, still mad. "The room Mokuba and I share at the orphanage. You passed out and the owner brought you in here to rest. We didn't know where you live so your parents...or whatever haven't been called." As soon as he said that I jumped off the bed and made a dead run for the door. However, my leg gave out again, from lack of use this time and I fell...again. "Oof!" I rolled over just as Seto hurried over to me, but he slipped and landed in top of me. I blinked as we both blushed and turned away, facing our backs to each other. It was quiet for a few minutes before he spoke. "So what happened to you?" He asked quietly. I didn't answer. The only people who truly knew were my parents. Suddenly he turned and sat in front of me. "I want to know," he stated strongly. "I wont tell if you don't want me to." I looked into his eyes and just knew he was telling the truth. Maybe it was that strong feeling, or maybe it was my desire to talk to someone, anyone, other than my parents. So I told him everything. And thus began the friend ship between us.

Over the years Seto and I developed a strong friendship. He became my best friend. The first and only friend I ever had. He also likes duel monsters and helped me to make my skills stronger. After I defeated the bullies at my school Seto also gave them a beating they wont soon forget...they never bothered me after that. Everyday after school I would go to the orphanage and hang out with him and his younger brother, Mokuba. Mokuba is 4 years younger than me, while Seto is 2 years older than me. Everything was perfect. Untill that day.  
>Three years after my friendship with Seto my father got a job offer on another state. And we had to move. I was heart broken. I was going to loose my only friend to move to a foriegn place. As I walked up the familiar stone path to the orphanage to say goodbye, I felt like crying my heart out. I didn't cry though, I held it together as best as an 11 year old could. I hugged Mokuba first. "Don't go Melinda!" He bawled. I choked back the tears and hugged him tighter. "Sorry Mokey, I don't have a choice." He cried out something that sounded like he was going to miss me before running inside. Moving my eyes back, I looked at Seto, who looked as bad as I felt. Realization hit me then, and I knew, that like me, he was loosing his one and only friend too. Although I had told him many times that he was my best friend, he never once said it to me. But I knew I was his best friend. Seto just wasn't one for saying things like that. "I'm going to miss you seto," I whispered. He walked forward and pulled me into a tight hug. "Don't miss me," he whispered. "We WILL see each other again. I promise." Fighting back the new tears that threatened to fall, I held him to me tighter. I heard my parents call me from the truck and I knew my time with Seto was coming to an end. We slowly pulled away and Seto leaned forward and placed a small kiss on my cheek. I blushed and put my small hand on my cheek. "Wha- What was that for?" I asked. Seto blushed and turned away. "I saw it in a movie. The guy kissed a girl and said it was for his favorite girl...and well...your my favorite girl," he mumbled. I blushed harder and could hardly contain my tears as a hugged him again. We pulled away again and both just stared at each other...neither one wanting to say the words that we had to say. "How about we both say it at the same time?" He suggested. I nodded as he counted to three. As soon as he said three we both mumbled "goodbye," I turned around and ran to my parents truck before Seto could see my tears. I climbed in, and as soon as my door shut i was at the back window, hiding my tears, but never letting Seto slip from my view as he ran after the truck. After he stopped and fell from my view, i let my sadness consume me. And I cried.<p>

Over the next eight years I used my knowledge of duel Monsters to become the worlds number one female duelest. I look at myself as a role model for any girl who was in my position. I have a number of different trophies. And everything in my life is perfect. All but one thing that is. My thoughts are almost always on that boy from my past. `Seto` I still have no real friend as close as Seto and I were. I do have friends, but to this day, he still remains my best friend.  
>My favorite boy.<p> 


End file.
